


Inspection

by nugicorn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugicorn/pseuds/nugicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shep accidentally walks in on Garrus, he's determined to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my old profile.

“Commander Shepard, Officer Vakarian has requested not to be—”

 

“Well that’s too bad, EDI, I need his input on this and I’m in command, here.”  Shepard walked straight into the main battery without slowing.

She stopped once inside, though.  Garrus wasn’t working on the guns, or standing at his console, calibrating.

 

“Garrus?” she asked.

 

“Oh, yeah … don’t be shy,” she heard from further in.

 

_The hell?_

 

She followed the sound of his voice, completely surprised to find he’d turned the storage room into a little bedroom.  She hadn’t known you could even fit a turian sized-bunk back here.  Then came the biggest surprise of the day.  After taking in the room, the bed, the blankets, Shepard finally noticed that Garrus was lying sprawled across the bed, stroking his cock like it was his last day with it.

 

“Garrus?” she said again, this time no more than a whisper.  Her hands came up to cover her face, which was now flaming.

 

“Oh, keep saying my name,” he groaned, the words cutting off into a growl at the end.

 

 _I should go._  But she didn’t.  Instead, she stood in the doorway watching him work, mouth slightly open.  She was stunned to suddenly realize she had never looked at him this way before.  Well, obviously not _this_ way.  But she’d safely friendzoned him, keeping him at arm’s length since they’d met, despite realizing how well they worked together.

 

“Oh, Shep, do that again.”

 

_Huh, I wonder what I’m doing._

 

Apparently, Garrus thought they worked well together, too.  The blush slowly faded from Shepard’s face as she thought about this.  Well, clearly he was a Greek god.  Maybe just a little more turian-y than they usually were.  But Jesus, the way his muscles pulled taut, the look on his face as he lost himself …

 

Not to mention the heat he was clearly packing, and who it was for.  She would have to think about this.  Although, not now.  Jesus, no.  Too awkward.  She started to slowly back away, reluctant to miss the rest of the show.

 

“Shep, please … do that thing that turian women don’t do ….”

 

“Wait, what do turian women not do?” she asked without thinking.

 

“Shep—fuck!” Garrus had finally opened his eyes, falling off the bed.  He grabbed at the blankets, mandibles flailing while they tried to decide what to say.  

 

Shepard bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.  Shit.  Well, she’d blown sneaking away.  Now what?   _Shit, I’m still supposed to be in command here, aren’t I?_

 

She looked at Garrus lying on the floor, avoiding her gaze, blanket tented out alarmingly and barely covering the evidence of his recent activities.  Her mouth twitched, trying to stretch into a smirk.  “Doesn’t the turian military teach you to stand when a superior officer enters the room?”

 

Garrus gaped for a moment, then rose smoothly to his feet and tossed the blanket away.  “I thought I _was_ standing at attention, Commander.”

 

Shepard tried not to snicker.  He really was.  How did even get that thing into the fitted armor he wore?

 

“Although, I didn’t know there was going to be a surprise inspection coming.”

 

“That’s what makes it a surprise, smartass.”  Well, she’d established authority.  And she was now staring at his cock.  And he, instead of staring blankly ahead at a proper attention, was looking directly at her, challenging her.  She tried to stop a flush from rising again.  This wasn’t the way this was supposed to go.

 

“You’re awfully confident, considering what I just caught you doing,” she said.

 

One mandible tipped upward in a smile.  “Well, you didn’t start yelling or run away … I figured you must have liked what you saw.”

 

Shepard found herself nodding and stopped.  No, this wasn’t going right at all.

 

“So, do I pass?” he asked her.  He still hadn’t moved from his spot.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did I pass the inspection,” he elaborated.

 

“Um … yeah …. Yes.  You passed the surprise inspection.  Um, at ease.”  She turned to walk away when Garrus’s voice froze her dead.

 

“I hope you’ll be equally ready for your inspection … Commander.”

 

Shepard had no choice.  She ran.

 

⌖

 

Garrus calibrated, anxious.  She usually came by before now.  Maybe she was busy.  Maybe she was avoiding him.  Maybe—Garrus paused his work to listen carefully for a moment.  Oh, good, she wasn’t avoiding him; she was outside the door to the main battery.  He pushed a few buttons on his visor, picking up her heart rate.  Seemed nervous.  Well, that might be good.   _Depending on whether—_ Garrus whirled back around as the door opened, appearing to concentrate on his work as Shepard entered.  She settled on her usual bench, both watching him and trying to appear as if she wasn’t.  Garrus tried not to smile; he had her.

 

“Need me for something?” he asked, watching her squirm out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Just … thought we might talk.”  Shepard let her glance roam around the room as he turned to face her, letting her eyes land on the ceiling, the floor, the electronic panels, and everywhere that wasn’t Garrus Vakarian himself.

 

“We can talk,” he replied, wondering how he was going to get this back on track.  His hand came up to rub at a kink in his neck, and he had an idea.  “Hard to deal with all the stress on a mission.  We have a very different way of dealing with it on turian ships.”

 

 _Take_ _the_ _bait_ , _Shep_.

 

“Oh?  How’s that?” she asked, finally looking right at him.

 

“Turian ships have fewer personal restrictions.  Our commanders runs us tight, but they know when we need to blow off steam.  We have training rooms, combat sims, even full-contact sparring … whatever we need to work off stress.”  He put extra emphasis on “whatever we need,” loving the way her cheeks pinked.

 

“So, what, you just beat the crap out of each other before missions?”

 

“Sometimes.  Helps work out disagreements without actual fighting.  I remember before the one mission … very risky, had everyone tense.  This recon scout and I had been at each other’s throats.  She suggested we settle it in the ring.”

 

“I assume you took her down gently?”

 

Garrus tried not to grin.  He had her right where he wanted her.  “Actually, she and I were the top hand-to-hand specialists on the ship.  I had reach, but she had flexibility.”  He shook his head, almost forgetting the point of the story as he remembered the actual fight.  “It was brutal.  After nine rounds, the judges finally called it a draw.  Lot of unhappy bettors in the training room.  We, ah … ending up holding a tie-breaker in her quarters.  I had reach, but she had flexibility.  More than one way to work off stress, I guess.”

 

Shepard was squirming uncomfortably again.  She avoided looking at him as she made her offer.  “We could … maybe work off some stress?” she asked.

 

“A spar?  Sure, Shepard, any time.”

 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Shepard grumbled.  She opened her mouth to say something, then snapped it closed and started to walk away.

 

“Shepard,” Garrus said, stopping her.  “I know what you meant.  I do mean it.  Any time.”

 

“Oh.”  

 

He started at her intently, memorizing the way the blush crawled up her cheeks.  He’d never seen Shep out of her element, anything less than fully in control of every situation.  He was the only one who could make her so unsure of herself.  

 

“We’ll, uh … discuss this more later?” she asked in a whisper.

 

“Of course,” he said.  Shep nodded and started to head for the door again.  “Just as soon as you’ve passed your inspection,” he added.

 

Shepard froze, turning slowly to face him.  “What?”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t joking about that.  Turnabout is fair play, you know.”

 

“Who says I play fair?”

 

“You don’t.  But you’ll play fair with me,” he told her.  He lifted his chin.  This wasn’t just about the inspection, although she might think that.  He wasn’t going to be just a dirty little fling for his commanding officer; he was an equal and would be treated as such.  If she wanted him, she’d better want all of him.

 

Shep’s eyes widened in understanding and she blushed again.  “I don’t … I’m not sure … Let me think about it, okay?”

 

⌖

 

Shepard growled at her computer, frustrated.  She’d been more or less ignoring Garrus for a couple weeks.  When she couldn’t outright ignore him, she ignored the conversation they’d had.  She’d only been suggesting blowing off steam.  What Garrus seemed to be suggesting … not to mention what he’d been explicitly stating the last few days.  

 

“I want everything or nothing,” he’d told her yesterday.  No blowing off steam.  Either nothing, or ….  Shepard wasn’t sure if she was up for it.  Being vulnerable to another person?  She had shit to do, dammit.  She didn’t have time for this.

 

Shepard glanced at the clock, deciding she’d take a shower and then just hop into bed.  It was late enough for her to claim she was tired, wasn’t it?  She wasn’t tired, but she didn’t feel like getting any work done.  Unbidden images of what she could be doing with a certain turian rose in her mind, and she found herself unable to squash them.  All she had to do was page him up here, tell him she was okay with something serious.  He’d be there in an instant.  She’d probably have done it, if he’d been  playing fair lately.

 

Shepard dropped her clothes on the bathroom floor, trying not to think about it.  Every time he’d caught her in the halls this week, he’d stepped close, asking a perfectly legitimate question that could have easily been asked at a normal distance.  Instead, he’d back her into a wall, standing close enough for her to feel his heat but making no contact, and purr his question directly into her ear, breathing lightly on her neck.  Why was she supposed to play fair again?

 

She stepped under the warm water, groaning at the sensation.  All her muscles seemed to relax at once, and she swayed slightly before catching herself with one hand on the wall.  Her other hand drifted south as her mind stayed locked on Vakarian.  He had caught her earlier today, talking endlessly about some problem or other with the guns.  They had been on the elevator, so he had gotten plenty of time to purr and rumble at her.  She knew by the teasing angle of his mandibles that he’d known exactly what he was doing.  She kept his face in her mind as she started stroking herself lightly.  She let out a soft moan, then whispered his name, “Garrus.”

 

“Thinking of my big, ridged dreamcock?” came the voice from behind her.

 

“Dammit, Vakarian.”  Shepard whirled around, her face on fire as she glared down her second-in-command.

 

⌖

 

Garrus stared as she stepped into the shower, feeling his armor grow tight.  He’d been trying to ask her if she was going to make a decision for weeks, now, but she kept ducking him.  Eventually, he’d given up on that and just started talking to her, enjoying the way her heart rate sped up when his voice lowered.  He knew she wanted him.  Why couldn’t she admit it?

 

Now, he watched as she stood under the water, his stomach tightening as he saw where her hand was going.  He could dump his armor, be in the shower with her in two steps.  Then it could be his hand—

 

“Garrus,” she whispered.  His heart lurched as he realized she was thinking about him.  He said the first stupid thing that came to his mind.

 

“Thinking of my big, ridged dreamcock?” he asked.  He tried not to laugh as she spun around.  She slipped and he thought he’d get to catch her, but she recovered before he could even move.  Damn; missed opportunity.

 

“Dammit, Vakarian.”  Her glare was fearsome, but it was hard to be scared of her when her peaked nipples were begging to be touched, licked.  Nibbled lightly.   “What the hell are you doing?” she asked.

 

“Well, you still need that inspection, if I recall correctly.”

 

Shepard stood straighter, raising her chin.  Her balled fists rested on her hips.  “And why did you pick this particular time for it?”

 

“Oh, well.  I’ve been tracking the water usage in your cabin.  Planning for a good time to … interrupt you.”   _Shit, that was the wrong thing to say,_ he thought as her face darkened.

 

This wasn’t working at all.  She didn’t find his quasi-stalking romantic, she wasn’t swept off her feet by the way he kept finding her to whisper seductively at her throat … she really meant it when she suggested blowing off steam, and nothing more.  He’d told her all or nothing, and it was going to end up being nothing.  Was he really willing to give her up entirely?

 

Shaking off the disappointment, Garrus changed tack.  “Why don’t we pretend I haven’t been asking for more, Shepard?  Let’s blow off some steam.”

 

“Huh?” she asked.  The angry look had been replaced by one of confusion as Garrus started unbuckling his armor.  

 

He dropped each piece on the floor, hoping that if she was going to change her mind entirely and start yelling, she’d have the decency to do so before he was completely naked.

 

He risked a quick glance at her.  She didn’t look like she was gearing up to throw him out into the hallway sans armor; instead, she seemed to be staring appreciatively.  He shrugged out of his undersuit, leaving it in a pile on the floor, and stepped into the shower with her, forcing her to step back a little to make room.

 

“I, uh … I thought you wanted more, big guy.  Weren’t willing to settle.”

 

“Changed my mind.  Decided I’ll take whatever you’re offering.  Don’t worry; I won’t ask for more again.”  His hands rested on her waist, tentative and waiting for her to respond.

 

⌖

 

Shepard glanced up at him, all seven-foot-plus of naked turian.  In her shower.  Offering to blow off steam, be her bondmate, or anything in between.  Anything she wanted.  His hands were on her waist, and she thought about how right that felt.  But did it feel right and temporary, or should she take a minute to think about this?

 

“Garrus,” she started, but he was leaning in to kiss her, and where the hell had he learned to kiss like that?  Turians weren’t supposed to be able … to be able to ….  The thought drifted away from her, and when he finally released her mouth to slide little licks and nibbles down her throat, she’d forgotten what she had been about to say.  

 

He nudged her gently and she found herself leaning against the tiled wall, hot water pouring down on them both.  When he reached her nipple, her back arched and she gasped.  Her hips bucked lightly and Garrus chuckled, letting one of his hands trace a light trail down her body to find the spot that already ached for him so badly.  He grazed her clit with one knuckle, and when she arched again, he moved forward, pressing her against the wall with his body so she couldn’t move as wildly.

 

“Garrus … please ….”

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, letting his thumb slide over her clit while one finger worked its way inside her.  She tried to answer; there was something else she had wanted, she thought.  Something she had just made a decision on.  She couldn’t remember what, now.  

 

Garrus’s teeth nipped lightly at her neck as his hand worked her.  Her legs started to tremble, and he pulled his hand away.

 

“Wait … you can’t ….”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” he rumbled into her throat.  Then he kissed her and sank to his knees.  He lifted her easily, resting her legs over his cowl and supporting her weight while kneading her ass.  His tongue flicked out and she shuddered.

 

“Please,” she whimpered, and then the world was obliterated as he sank his tongue into her.  Shepard tried to say more, but all she could manage was a kind of inarticulate whining.  Garrus didn’t seem to mind, though, chuckling into her warmth.  His thumb found her bud and started working small circles there, and Shepard could already feel herself tensing, ready to lose herself completely in the pleasure he was offering.

 

“Come for me, Shepard,” Garrus murmured, biting at her thigh before his tongue returned to what it was doing.

 

“Garrus, please … I can’t ….”  Her sentence trailed off in a scream as she came, both hands grabbing desperately at his crest, trying to get him deeper, deeper.  Garrus didn’t stop, just kept working her with his fingers and tongue, bringing her again and again until she completely lost where she was.

 

⌖

 

Garrus stared in surprise; he’d thought multiples were something that porn had made up.  Well, he wasn’t about to turn down a gift.  He kept stroking with his tongue, moaning into her every time she pulsed and clamped down around him.  Spirits, he hoped she wasn’t done after this; he could club a krogan to death with what he had going on.

 

Shepard seemed to go limp, finally, and Garrus had to struggle to catch her before she fell sideways.  He scooped her up into his arms, twisting the shower water off absently before leaving the bathroom.  She may have only wanted sex, but damn if he wasn’t going to give her the best sex of her life.  He carried her to the bed, laying her down gently as he let his tongue explore her body.  She was conscious, but a little fuzzy.  Garrus kissed and nibbled while he waited for her to come back around.  He lay half-sprawled across her, one leg pressed firmly in between hers.

 

“Garrus?” she murmured.

 

“Right here, Shep,” he said, leaving faint nibbles along her neck.  “Are you … are you up for more?” he asked.

 

In answer, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  

 

Garrus didn’t wait for more signal than that; in one motion, he was inside her.  The combination of her warm tightness and the needy moan she made was almost enough to undo him right there.  He paused a moment, trying to regain control before he started moving again with slow, gentle strokes.  Shepard writhed underneath him, sighing and moaning and begging him for more.  Spirits, why had he waited?  He should have fucked her the moment she had given him the okay.  He’d lost two weeks of this by wanting more.

 

Shepard smiled at him wickedly as she clenched down on him, and Garrus had to fight not to lose it, to not let it be over so soon.  Spirits, how did she do that?  Could they all do that?

 

“Spirits, Shep,” he growled at her.  She shuddered under him as he fought to keep his pace steady.  The fight was the lost the moment she started moaning his name, interspersed with curses as she demanded “more.”  His thumb moved back to her clit as his pace became ragged; he wanted to make her come once more before he was done.  Just once more, Shep, just one good one—

 

Her eyes widened as it started to hit her, then clamped shut.  She screamed his name, raking her tiny little nails down his back and Garrus thrust into her hard, unable to stop himself from pouring into her.  He rested his forehead against hers a moment before remembering this was just sex, and pulled back.  He rolled off of her, panting.  At least he’d pleased her.  She’d probably want to do this again.  Maybe someday— _no, don’t think about it._  Just blowing off steam, but no reason why she shouldn’t want to do that again, at least.  He’d done quite well, he thought.

 

Garrus tensed as she crawled over to him, wrapping a leg around his and laying her arm across his chest.  Well, he knew that human women got affectionate, after.  He just had to remember, it didn’t mean anything ….

 

“So, did I pass my inspection?” she asked.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Well, turnabout is fair play, isn’t it?” Shep looked up at him, satisfied smile on her face.

 

“I thought—I thought you didn’t—”

 

“Changed my mind,” she sighed, nuzzling into his side.  “Decided I’ll take what you’re offering.”


End file.
